Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip-style equine twitch device for providing short term tranquilization or restraint of a horse.
Background of the Invention
An equine twitch or “rope twitch” is an implement for applying pressure to the upper lip or nose of a horse, thereby releasing endorphins and temporarily calming the horse during an activity or procedure that could otherwise be upsetting to the animal. The use of twitches has long been known in equine husbandry and various designs continue in use today.
The twitch has historically been believed to work by distracting the horse, but may act instead by triggering the release of endorphins from the horse's brain, thereby producing a calming effect. The twitch is considered a humane method of restraint and is commonly used by horse owners, trainers and veterinarians to keep an animal still and quiet, thus enabling its handler to perform other tasks such as saddling, grooming or giving medical attention to the animal.
A classic rope twitch design has comprised a stick-like handle with a loop of chain or rope on the end. In the classic maneuver, a person reaches through the rope loop of the twitch to grasp the upper lip of the horse, then slides the loop from his or her wrist area over and past his hand, and around the horse's lip. Once the loop is in place around the horse's lip, the stick or ring is twisted repeatedly in a circular motion, thus twisting the rope and applying gradually increasing pressure to the lip until the horse is properly sedated.
Another design, sometimes called a “humane” twitch, is a plier-like clamp that resembles a metal nutcracker both in appearance and design, although it is typically one and a half to two feet in length. In this variety of twitch, the open end of the pliers is brought down over the horse's top lip from above, with the two handles facing the ground, and the handles are slowly brought together to close the device around the horse's lip.
Other alternative versions of the equine twitch can employ either a screw-closing mechanism, or even duct tape.
Classic designs of twitch require constant holding of the handle(s) by the operator. Since a twitch is employed as a means of quieting the horse so that another task may be performed, the requirement that the operator keep at least one hand on the twitch handle at all times severely limits any secondary motions or positioning that the operator may need to simultaneously perform. Equally problematic, a requirement that the operator keep hold of the twitch may cause injury to the operator if the horse throws its head or executes another sudden movement.
In an effort to overcome such problems, known twitches have been designed to comprise metal bars and hinges to encircle the horse's head. Such designs tend to be heavy, unwieldy, and difficult or dangerous to engage.
Another difficulty with known twitch designs is that they involve handles or mechanisms that are overlarge and therefore cumbersome to carry and store. The usual design of a stick twitch or humane twitch is in the range of two feet long or longer. Thus, the operator may be forced to make one trip carrying the twitch itself, then a second trip carrying whatever equipment is required for the operation to be performed following application of the twitch.
What is needed is a twitch that is small enough to store and carry easily, simple and inexpensive to manufacture, and simple to engage around a horse's lip without requiring the handler to maintain his or her grip on the twitch to maintain pressure.